Birthday Visit
by Hotarukun
Summary: Boo has a special visitor on her 13th birthday.


The girl brushed her straight dark brown hair away from her face as she quickly threw her bed together. _Gah! He'll be here any minute!_

Her large chocolate eyes scanned the rest of her room. "There. That's clean, right?" She spoke aloud to herself…and her rather still-untidy bedroom.

She sighed in a "whatever" sort of way and smiled as she caught a glance of herself in the mirror on her wall. She was wearing a pale pink dress that came to her knees, and had let down her shiny hair for the occasion.

Knowing that, of course, she was early anyways, she flopped down on her bed in excitement and impatience. _He's probably busy though. _She mused and for one horrifying second imagined that he might not come. But the thought was quickly dismissed as she realized he had ALWAYS come. No matter what.

_It's been a weird year…_she said to herself thoughtfully. The girl always had trouble with teasing in school for her unique ability to draw the same monsters over and over again. And not go by her real name.

_I'm not that odd! _She almost screamed grumpily and defensively as she even thought of school. She just preferred "that" name better.

"Boo?"

She sat up with a start and stared at her closet door, and the uncomfortable-looking furry blue monster occupying it. She smiled brightly and he grinned back in relief. "Ki—Sully!" She exclaimed, bounding up and wrapping her arms around (well, as far around as she could) the monster. "I'm so glad you came!"

He laughed and plucked her from the ground as easily as if she were still the young toddler had come to know and love. "Of course I came, runt!" he grumbled affectionately. "Happy Birthday!"

She perched herself on the edge of her bed as he shut the closet door and positioned himself against the wall. "Thanks!" She beamed.

"So, what are you, like twenty now?" He teased.

"Thirteen!" She pouted at her best friend and smiled.

He ruffled the shaggy fur on the top of his head. "Right, right. My mistake."

"So how's work? How's Mike? Oh! How's Celia, and the kids?" She bombarded him with questions.

He laughed her off and she her firing abruptly. "Oh, sorry." She giggled.

"They're all fine. Work's fine. Laughter has been working much better than screams. Thanks to you, Boo." He grinned at her toothily. "Oh, look presents. I wonder who for?"

Boo rolled her eyes and smirked. "I wonder…" She started sarcastically and one of the two packages hit her in the side of the head.

"That one's from Mike," he replied to her curious, and rather annoyed look. "He told me to do that."

"Of course he would," she growled and made the monster chuckle.

She slowly and delicately unwrapped the paper. She would have to fold it up and store it away somewhere safe. It was wrapping paper from Monstropolis.

She felt her heart lift as she spied a soft brown patch.

Slipping the rest of the paper off, she held up the stuffed one-eyed creature, her eyes wide and surprised. "Little Mikey?" She whispered happily. "He gave me this for my birthday?"

Sully shrugged. "We both know he's a softie. Besides, he didn't want one of _his _kids to get it. His exact words were: 'Sully, smuggle Little Mikey out of here and to Boo. Once he's there, he's safe.'"

Boo laughed in awe and happiness. "Oh, tell him thank you, Sully."

The electric blue monster handed her the second package with a little smile and a wink. "Why don't you tell him yourself?"

Boo looked up in confusion before tearing the paper off her present in her eagerness. She blinked in confusion at the coupon. "It's for an ice cream. But it's for Monstropolis."

Sully looked up at the ceiling and shifted from foot to foot. "Yep…"

Her brown eyes narrowed. "But, humans aren't allowed in Monstropolis…"

"Yep…"

"Sully."

"Yep?"

"You're cruel!" She snarled. (Teenagers snarl—trust me.)

The monster looked taken aback. "What? Why am I cruel?"

Boo lifted up a dark eyebrow. "Why did you give me this? It's not like I'll be able to get it. I mean I--."

"Yes, you will."

She stopped, and looked at him. "Huh?"

His blue eyes widened. "I talked to Roz and everything, and she's allowing you to spend a day in Monstropolis. With me, Mike, and Celia."

"And the kids? I get to see Mike's kids?" She asked excitedly and at his cheerful nod she squealed and threw her arms around him for the second time that afternoon.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! This is the best birthday present ever!" She screeched in pure happiness.

Sully smiled and patted her on the back. "Happy birthday, Boo."

"Thanks, Kitty." She mumbled into his fur.

"Huh? Did you say something?" he asked.

She drew back and smiled at him. "Ah, it was nothing. So. When do we leave?"


End file.
